Alice: Danger of Madness
by KorraNation1
Summary: Alice's daughter Maniae followed in her footsteps but Maniae Wonderland is even more destroyed. Can she Fix her Broken Wonderland. Warning HAS SWEARS
1. Chapter 1

**After Alice has grown up. Her daughter, Maniae has followed the same path as her. Maniae is now in a Asylum.**

**Maniae ( Man-i-eh)**

" Let me out" I screamed, banging my fists against the asylum walls

" Your mad" A voice screamed from the other side " Just like you mother was"

" I'm nothing like my mother" I screamed

I sat down, taking deep breaths through my tears. My mother Alice Liddel was in the same insane Asylum as I am in now. She was younger then me though. I am 16 years old and have my father's blue eyes and my mother's black hair.

" Maniae" a sweet voice rolled through the corridor and sitting down next to me " Its me. Felicia"

I groaned at the sound of my sister's voice. She was nothing like mother, had father in her though.

" Maniae" the nurse called out " We think Felicia can help cure your madness"

" No" I screamed " Get that cow out of my room"

Felicia flinched, my words hurt her.

" You know what" She said getting up " Maybe father was right. You are a psychotic, silly bitch and your madness shall be punished. The damage is done and that made you mad! Like mother..."

" I am nothing like mother" I screamed

I came up close to her, my blue eyes glistining with hatred. I peered into her green eyes and said the one thing I have always wanted to say to her

" I never liked you" I said, a deep growl forming in my throat " I have hated you all my life. Now leave! I'm expecting your replacement."

" What do you mean replacement" She said backing up

" Mother" I said smiling " Mother's coming to see me"

" Mother" She said fear rolling to her eyes " Mother"

I smiled menacingly. I edged near her, her backing up with each step. As I walked towards her, I thought of Wonderland. I gasped. My wonderland has gone insane. There is blood everywhere, all my previous friend's dead body's lay across a battlefield. New flags shape the town of Wonderland. I immediately fell to my knees. I looked down at my hands to find them covered in blood. My sister lays on the ground with a knife wound in her stomach, still breathing. I smile and drop the knife. four nurses come into my room, two of them picking up my sister and the other two holding me back

" Let go of me" I wailed, my blue eyes turning rabbid " Let me finish her off"

As the nurses were holding me a doctor named Doctor Brand was standing with the owner of the Asylum.

" What do you think about Maniae Liddel" the owner said

" I think she has gone mad" Brand exclaimed " I might be able to cure her though"

I smiled at them through the camera. I forced one hand out of a nurses grasp and use my hand to make a sign

The sign of death

**First American Mcgee Alice story. Please review and use feedback. I also need new character's to be featured in Wonderland. So Please PM me if you have any Character suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Alice has grown up. Her daughter, Maniae has followed the same path as her. Maniae is now in a Asylum.**

**Maniae ( Man-i-eh)**

**" What do you think about Maniae Liddel" the owner said**

**" I think she has gone mad" Brand exclaimed " I might be able to cure her though"**

**I smiled at them through the camera. I forced one hand out of a nurses grasp and use my hand to make a sign**

**The sign of death**

I stood in my room in the asylum, pacing back and forth. The nurse came in with a huge needle

" I'm sorry Maniae" the nurse said coming closer

" What is that" I said backing up to the wall

" It's a needle" the nurse said " It has a medication in it"

" What medication" I said

" The doctor just gave it to me"

She came closer and I ran off

" Come back here Maniae" the nurse said

She called for backup and two other nurses chased me down. They wrestled me to the ground

" I'm sorry Maniae" the nurse said as she inserted the needle into my forearm

My eyes turned glassy and I blacked out. I could feel myself falling through a hole. I looked around to find all theses random things flairing at me. A clock, teapot, a piano and a knife. I caught the knife in my hand

_The Vorpal Blade_ I thought

I fell into the dirt at the bottom of the hole. As I smashed into the ground, the vorpal blade flew out of my hand. I sighed as I got up and brushed dirt off my clothes. I wore knee high boots with black tights with rips at the knee. A white and black dress that goes a little bit up above the knee with puffy short sleeves. I had on black gloves and a few elbow bands. My hair was up in a high pony with two strips of hair forming around my face.

" Where did that blade go?" I said storming off into the direction of the knife

I stopped as I saw the gleaming knife on the ground. As I leaned over to pick it up a boot came and stomped on the knife. The boot pushed itself under the knife and flipped it up. It landed in my hand.

In front of me stood a girl in knee high boots, black and white striped tights, a blue dress with a apron covered in blood, black hair and piercing green eyes

" Mother?"

" Maniae" Alice said , hugging her daughter " Is this your Wonderland?"

" I...think so" I said hugging her back " What are you doing here?"

" I...I don't know" Alice said rubbing her temples " I can't remember anything"

" Alice?" A voice rang out in the darkness

" Mom" I said stepping in front of her, tucking her behind my back " Stay behind me"

" Maniae" Alice said grabbing the blade out of my hand " It's just my old friend Chesire"

" Hello Alice dear" Ches said, his grin coming into view and looking at me with wonder " Who is that?"

" This is my daughter Maniae" Alice said to Ches

" It's nice to be in your presence" Ches said bowing to me, his eyes full of hatred

" What happened here" I asked Ches

" We have a new rule in Wonderland"

**First American Mcgee Alice story. Please review and use feedback. I also need new character's to be featured in Wonderland. So Please PM me if you have any Character suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO HERCULES3000 FOR SUGGESTING THE FIRST BOSS TO ME. I OWE YOU ONE**

* * *

**After Alice has grown up. Her daughter, Maniae has followed the same path as her. Maniae is now in a Asylum.**

**Maniae ( Man-i-eh)**

**" This is my daughter Maniae" Alice said to Ches**

**" It's nice to be in your presence" Ches said bowing to me, his eyes full of hatred**

**" What happened here" I asked Ches**

**" We have a new rule in Wonderland"**

" A new rule?" I said

" The queen is no longer ruling" Chesire said " She has been killed and the throne was taken by Marcelina"

" Marcelina?" said Alice " That name sounds familier"

" It shouldn't" Chesire said " She is new to Wonderland"

" New huh" I said spinning the vorpal blade in my hand " She won't be ruling for long"

" Maniae. Don't be full of yourself again" Alice said gripping my wrist " Its rule that a queen must rule for 3 months before being overthrowen"

" It is?" I said " So we have to wait 3 damn months"

" Maniae" Alice said " Don't use that language"

" Felicia called me a psychotic, silly bitch" I pointed out

" She did?"

" Yea"

" She is so grounded later" Alice said " How long has the queen been ruling Ches"

" It would be 3 months in 2 days" Ches said

" So we have to wait 2 days in order to fight" I said, the Vorpal blade buzzing

" Uh guys" Ches said " Look behind you"

I turned around to find a boy about 19 years old. He had on a fish scale costume. The scales were from a different species and are sewn together, thus having dried blood on them. His shield is made of brass and his weapon is a spiked flail. He also has a trident for underwater skirmishes and can breathe underwater.

" Oh shit" I said under my breath

**I need new character's to be featured in Wonderland. So Please PM me if you have any Character suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO HERCULES3000 FOR SUGGESTING THE FIRST BOSS TO ME. I OWE YOU ONE**

* * *

**After Alice has grown up. Her daughter, Maniae has followed the same path as her. Maniae is now in a Asylum.**

**Maniae ( Man-i-eh)**

**I turned around to find a boy about 19 years old. He had on a fish scale costume. The scales were from a different species and are sewn together, thus having dried blood on them. His shield is made of brass and his weapon is a spiked flail. He also has a trident for underwater skirmishes and can breathe underwater.**

**" Oh shit" I said under my breath**

" I am Shipwreck" He boomed his voice echoing in the darkness

" I'm Maniae" I said, smiling holding up my Vorpal blade " This is my friend. He will help you meet your demise"

He pretended to shiver

" Have fun destroying me" He said " Little Maniae"

I hissed

" Now Now" Shipwreck said " No need to be fierce"

I heard screaming coming from inside a rock

" Shut up" Shipwreck said " Now where were we"

He pulled out his trident thingy

" Let's fight"

I pulled out my Vorpal blade from my leg pouch

" Let's do this you ass"

He ran at me trident ready to smash me. I jumped and kicked him in the chest with enough force to make him lose his balance and knock him on his back. He leaped up and tackled me, arms around my chest. I felt the full force of his tackle and fell straight on my back. He reached his arms to mine and pinned them to the grass. He moved his knees to where his hands were, practicably sitting on me. He flipped his trident off his back and aimed it right for my face. He smiled a toothless smile

" I have to save her" Alice said walking forward, taking out her pepper shaker

Chesire grabbed her hand

" Let her handle herself Alice" he said

I gritted my teeth. This guy was heavy as hell. He took the tip of his trident and aimed it at my chin. He pressed hard and brought it up toward my upper lip. After it reached my nose, I couldn't stand the pain anymore and kicked him in the nuts. He rolled off me and I got up, the blood splashing from my mouth down my neck. I ran over to him and flipped him to his back, pinning him to the ground. As I inspected him I noticed keys hanging down his neck. I reached up and snatched them off his neck

" Have prisoners?" I asked him

" Only one" he said smiling

It caught me off guard as he kicked the Vorpal blade out of my hand.

" You will never find it though" He said

I punched him in the face. It was the only thing I could do, I was weaponless. I punched him back and forth his blood on my knuckles and spraying into my face.

" You will tell me where it is" I said in between punches

" It's in the rock behind you" He said

Alice threw the blade to me. I caught it without looking away from Shipwreak's eyes

" Thanks" I said

I stabbed him in the neck, right where his gills were. He gasped for air, as I climbed off him. He held his throat with his bloody hands, squirming all over the place. He finally stop squiming and fell limp. I walked over to my mother and Ches and held up the keys

" Looks like we have someone to save" I said smiling, blood dripping down my face

**I need new character's to be featured in Wonderland. So Please PM me if you have any Character suggestions**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO HERCULES3000 FOR SUGGESTING THE FIRST BOSS TO ME. I OWE YOU ONE**

* * *

**After Alice has grown up. Her daughter, Maniae has followed the same path as her. Maniae is now in a Asylum.**

**Maniae ( Man-i-eh)**

* * *

**I stabbed him in the neck, right where his gills were. He gasped for air, as I climbed off him. He held his throat with his bloody hands, squirming all over the place. He finally stop squiming and fell limp. I walked over to my mother and Ches and held up the keys**

**" Looks like we have someone to save" I said smiling, blood dripping down my face**

" Maniae" Alice said grabbing my bloody face " Are you ok?"

" I am fine" I said, lightly touching my bloody lip " Lets go his prison"

As we walked towards the rock I could hear banging from inside of it, and screaming as well.

" It's a girl" I said, walking around the rock " But how do you get inside"

" Hand me the key" Alice said to me

I tossed the key up in the air and she reached her arm up and caught it in her hand. I heard a lock spinning and then a click

" I got it open" Alice said, looking smug

I scowled at her. Seriously did my mom have to be such a smartass. I pushed the side of the rock off the base. Inside the rock was some steel bars and a girl, about fourteen with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Hello" I called inside

She cringed and I immediately felt bad for scaring her.

" I am Maniae" I said, walking inside " I'm not here to hurt you"

She looked up at me as I edged slowly to the bar

" Maniae who?" She asked " What's your last name?"

" Liddel. Maniae Liddel"

She sighed in relief

" I can't believe the Liddel's came back" She said, hugging me as I unlocked her " Is Alice here too?" I looked behind me and my mother waved to the young girl. She gasped and ran towards her giving her a big hug.

" I can't believe I am meeting the Liddel family" She said walking back towards me

She held out her hand

" Hi, Im Jynx"

I smiled. This girl had an amazing personality

" Hi, nice to meet you" I said taking her hand " Why were you in here in the first place"

Her smile turned into a frown

" It's that Bastard Shipwreck. He kidnapped me when I was only 9 months old. I have been locked in this rock my whole life, only salamanders for company"

" You don't have to deal with him any more" I said holding up the Vorpal blade " That bastard is gone"

She laughed and shook her hands.

" That's why your soaked in blood" She said clutching her sides in laughter " No wonder it smelled so fishy"

I laughed along with her. This girl knows how to make a dreary moment humorous. I looked at her and smiled

" Why don't you join us. Me, Alice and Ches on an mission"

She giggled.

" I would love to accompany you Mrs. Liddel" She said jokingly

I led her out into the light. She clutched onto my arm her nails digging into my skin.

I led her to Ches. Ches walked around her purring

" She is perfect" He whispered

**I need new character's to be featured in Wonderland. So Please PM me if you have any Character suggestions**


End file.
